087. The Butler, Making Enquiries
The Butler, Making Enquiries (その執事、探訪, Sono Shitsuji, Tanbō) is Chapter 87 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At the outskirts of Nuremberg, Germany, Ciel is frustrated when a man speaks to him, and he cannot understand the East Franconian dialect. Sebastian translates for him; the man has asserted that he does not wish to die from a witch's curse. The man continues, saying that the victims' faces get swollen, and their skins get muddy as if they were "melting." He claims that the one survivor, who is the eldest son to the Briegel family, has gone completely insane, and he had kept on shouting that the werewolves are coming; he was, consequently, taken to a big hospital, for people feared he might be contagious. Ciel concludes that the investigation would go much faster if they go to the Werewolves' Forest themselves. When Sebastian states that the man adamantly refuses to take the carriage out, Ciel tells him to purchase the carriage. Meanwhile, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka wait for Ciel and Sebastian. A group of kids ask Finnian to throw their stray ball over to them. Finnian accidentally hurls it over too strongly, and he apologizes. Snake is surprised that Finnian can speak German. Immediately after, Sebastian announces that they have procured a carriage. Subsequently, they travel through the Werewolves' Forest. Sebastian notes that the compass is spinning uncontrollably, to which Ciel remarks that there might be mineral resources buried underneath them. Sebastian insinuates that it might be the notorious curse, but Ciel is unimpressed. The butler then comments on the peculiarity that Ciel, who controls a demon and has encountered Grim Reapers, does not believe in curses; he says that the Faustian contract that binds them is also a type of curse. Ciel rebuts that witches are actually just humans who have been falsely accused at "rubbish trials," so it is more unusual to believe in the curse of the so-called witch. They discuss a sabbath for summoning and worshipping demons. Sebastian says that one is qualified to summon a demon only when he is prepared to sacrifice his soul for his wish; he adds that there are some that appeared at random, though. They, then, detect a village in the midst of the forest. The place is substantially vacant but properly maintained. Finnian cries out to see if anyone is there. Abruptly, people armed with farming tools surround them, calling them intruders. Ciel muses, to his astonishment, that they are only women in the village and that they are all garbed in clothes from centuries ago. Sebastian states that they wish to speak to their lord. The villagers, in turn, assume that they are after Master Sullivan, and they angrily label them as rats that must be put to death. Just then, Master Sullivan comes and introduces herself as Sieglinde Sullivan, the lord of the forest. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Snake *Tanaka *Hilde Dickhaut *Sieglinde Sullivan *Wolfram Gelzer Navigation es:Capítulo 87 ru:Проницательный дворецкий it:Capitolo 87 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc